30 Days With You
by citraa
Summary: Ini adalah kisah 30 hari Naruto, seorang playboy untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata, seorang wanita pengidap kanker yang pendiam dan aneh dikampusnya. Apakah dia bisa? /RnR please hihi :)
1. Chapter 1

=========== 30 Days With You===========

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, abal-abal , alur cepat hehe,

.

.

.

.

Gadis bermata lavender itu larut dalam kegiatan membaca. Gadis itu duduk sendiri dikantin. Sendiri. Ya, sendiri, Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata sendiri? Gadis itu memang memutuskan untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tanpa teman, tanpa sahabat, ehm tanpa kekasih, mungkin hanya keluarga yang ia percaya. Dulu, gadis itu adalah gadis yang ceria. Tapi sejak di vonis dokter mengidap kanker dan hidupnya akan tersisa beberapa bulan lagi, dia mendadak menjadi gadis yang pemurung dan pendiam. Sejak kapan dokter yang menentukan hidup matinya seseorang?

Pria itu. Pria berambut berbentuk seperti durian berwarna kuning. Duduk sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. Wajahnya yang ceria sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan gadis itu.

"Kalau kau bisa mendekatinya. Aku akan mengatakan keseluruh kampus bahkan seluruh dunia, kalau kau lebih hebat dariku." Pria berambut raven menatang pria berambut blonde.

"Maksudmu apa teme?"

"Ayolah Dobe, kau tidak tau reputasi dia sebagai orang pendiam yang aneh dikampus kita?" Pria berambut raven itu mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan temannya itu.

"Kudengar dia juga pemakai obat-obat terlarang. Mengerikan." Kali ini pria dengan tatto segitiga berwarna merah dipipinya mengeluarkan suara.

"Hn."

"Kalian bercanda mana mungkin dia seperti itu."

"Makanya kau dekati dia. Lagian reputasimu sebagai playboy dan orang terkaya dikampus akan mempermudahmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik kepadanya, Teme." Pria itu terus-terusan menolak permintaan temannya.

"Sejak kapan _playboy_ sepertimu menolak wanita, Naruto." Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu mendesis pelan.

"Diamlah, Kiba." Naruto menatap pria yang bernama Kiba itu tajam. Kiba hanya menatap mengejek sama seperti pria berambut raven.

"Naruto mencoba setia yaa. Hm bagus..bagus."

"Kau benar, Sasuke."

"Diamlah kalian berdua. Baiklah.. Baiklah. Aku akan mendekatinya. Puas?"

Naruto menyerah dan menyanggupi tantangan kedua temannya yang gila itu. Kiba dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk puas. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah gadis yang masih tenggelam membaca bukunya itu.

"Sendiri?" tanya Naruto setibanya dibangku gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil, sambil tetap membaca tanpa menatap Naruto sedikitpun.

"Aku Naruto." Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"A-A-Aku sudah tau." Jawaban gadis itu membuat senyuman Naruto luntur seketika. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menjawab sedingin ini, biasanya gadis-gadis akan bersikap manis dihadapannya karena status orang terkaya yang disandangnya.

"Namamu?"

"Hyuuga. H-Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah kita sekelas."

"O-O-h ya?"

"Ya, dikelas Psikologi." Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Hinata.

"Oh."

'Oh saja? Ini kelihatannya akan sulit' batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dan Kiba yang menatap remeh kearahnya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Naruto bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya kemudian kembali membaca buku.

"Buat apa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Menanyakan tugas," ucap Naruto polos.

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu menulis nomor teleponnya dikertas itu kemudian menyodorkan kembali kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku hubungi. Byee Hinata."

Naruto kembali kebangkunya kemudian melaporkan semuanya kepada temannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Beres." Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

Kring..Kring..

"Halooo Shion sayang. Aduh maaf ya tidak memberi kabar. Aku sibuk hehehe. Sudah ya."

Kring...Kring..

Hp Naruto yang kedua berbunyi.

"Halo Temari sayang. Kenapa? Jemput? Aduh aku ada kelas nih."

Belum sempat Naruto mematikan teleponnya ternyata ada telepon masuk lagi.

Kring...Kring..

Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Temari kemudian membiarkan semua hpnya berbunyi tanpa berniat untuk menjawab.

"Semua pacarmu menelepon?" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan mengejek dari Kiba. Sungguh, mempunyai banyak pacar sangat merepotkan.

Dari jauh Hinata hanya tertawa. Dia sudah tau. Dia sudah tau dengan reputasi Naruto sebagai playboy dan hobi bergonta-ganti wanita.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menelepon Hinata. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tertarik dengan sifat Hinata yang dingin kepadanya.

"Hai Hinata." Ucap Naruto saat mendengar nada yang menandakan telepon sudah diangkat.

"Sibuk?" tanya Naruto berbasa basi.

"Besok pergi bareng yuk."

"Ayolah. Aku jemput. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tetap datang. Sangat mudah sekali menemukan rumahmu."

.

.

.

Hinata kaget saat melihat nomor asing yang menelepon ke hpnya. Dengan ragu Hinata mengangkat telepon itu.

'Ternyata Naruto' batin Hinata saat mendengar suara Naruto diujung sana.

"Ya." Hinata menjawabnya dengan nada dingin seperti bisa.

"T-T-Tidak," jawabnya singkat lagi.

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa." Hinata buru-buru menolak saat Naruto mengajaknya pergi bersama.

"..." Hinata memutuskan teleponnya. Apa Naruto akan memegang omongannya? Kita lihat saja. Matanya menatap kearah meja disudut kamarnya. Ah, obat itu. Obat penahan rasa sakit. Obat itu membuat Hinata melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak. Ya. Hanya sejenak.

.

.

.

**1 November 2011**

Ternyata Naruto memang memegang omongannya. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah datang menuju ke rumah Hinata. Tidak begitu sulit bagi Naruto untuk mencari rumah Hinata, hanya tinggal menelepon Neji, sepupu Hinata mengingat nama depan kedua orang itu sama. Hinata terlonjak kaget, namun tetap menjaga wajah datarnya, saat melihat Naruto berada disebelah mobilnya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi Hinata.." Sapanya lembut. Sementara, Hinata tetap diam.

"Aku bisa naik kendaraan umum." Hinata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar gang dan mudah saja baginya untuk menemukan bis dan masuk. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Gadis itu membuatku tertantang." Naruto kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas menuju kampus.

"Hahaha apa?" Tawa Kiba dan Sasuke pecah saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata.

"Diam kalian semua. Aku akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi, mungkin 29 hari lagi dia sudah menjadi milikku." Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap kedua temannya seolah meminta teman-temannya untuk memegang omongannya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap temannya itu karena baru kali ini Naruto ditolak dan dibuat stres oleh seorang wanita. Biasanya hanya perlu bergombal-gombal ria, Naruto bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

Naruto melihat Hinata memasuki kantin dan menuju bangku Hinata.

"Hinata.. Hinata.." Naruto duduk dibangku yang sama dengan Hinata kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan meja.

"A-Apa?" ujar Hinata ketus karena kegiatan Naruto menganggu kegiatan meminum cappucinonya.

"Besok pergi bareng aku ya?" ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon ke Hinata.

"T-Tidak."

Lagi, lagi penolakan. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya, kalau tidak menyerah.

"Harus mau. Ayolah Hinata. Aku mohon." Naruto mengeluarkan puppyeyes andalannya saat merayu wanita, namun wajah Hinata tetap datar-datar saja.

"Baiklah, h-h-hanya sekali." Jawaban Hinata disambut senyuman terlebar Naruto. Selangkah lagi, dia akan dekat dengan Hinata.

**2 November 2011**

Seperti kemarin Naruto sudah stand-by disamping mobilnya kemudian menunggu Hinata keluar. Naruto dengan riang, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk kemobilnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak capek apa membaca buku terus?"

"T-t-tidak." Jawab Hinata seperti biasa, datar, terbata-bata dan dingin.

"Kau cantik." Pujian Naruto hanya dibalas senyuman kecut dari Hinata tapi kenapa Naruto bisa melihat raut kebahagian Hinata dari matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau baca buku apa sih? Kenapa disampul hitam begitu?" tanya Naruto. "Aku selalu melihatmu membaca buku itu," lanjutnya sambil diiringi senyuman.

Hinata diam. Ternyata ada juga orang yang memperhatikan buku yang selalu dibacanya itu. Hanya Naruto, hanya Naruto pria yang berani mendekatinya sampai rela menjemputnya sepagi ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huaaaaa. Ini apa? Maaf kalau terlalu singkat hihihi. Adakah yang bersedia review?


	2. Chapter 2

Discailmer: NARUTO ITU BUKAN PUNYA AKU, POKOKNYA BUKAAAAAAAAN *SINETRON BANGET* *ZOOM IN ZOOM OUT* *CAPSLOCK JEBOL*

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengenyahkan semua pikiran tentang 'Naruto tulus mendekati aku' dari kepalanya. Sampai kapanpun, playboy seperti Naruto tidak akan pernah berubah. Apalagi status Naruto sebagai orang terkaya, huh sangat tidak mungkin.

Hinata keluar dari mobil Naruto ketika Naruto mematikan mesin mobil silver itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, entah itu ucapan terimakasih, selamat pagi, atau apa kita akan pulang bersama? Sepertinya kita bisa mengabaikan kalimat yang terakhir. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengamati si Gadis Aneh datang bersama si Tampan Naruto, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hey! Hey Hinata!" Naruto mencoba mengejar langkah Hinata yang dia pikir sangat cepat, mencoba menyusulnya dengan nafas yang tersendat. Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto, sama sekali tidak melihat kearah si tampan.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sialan, wanita bernama Hinata benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sangat irit bicara walaupun berbicara di dunia ini tidak dipungut biaya, dia juga membuat seolah-olah Naruto orang gila yang berbicara dengan patung. Tersenyum bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata mungkin sama saja dengan pergi ke kutub utara dengan berjalan kaki, sangat langka. Mungkin Naruto harus segera mendaftarkan "Senyuman Hinata" menjadi delapan keajaiban dunia. Selama ini tidak ada seorang wanita-pun menolak pesona anak tunggal dari Papa Namikaze Minato ini, tapi Hinata? Apakah ketampanannya sudah berkurang? Oh tidak mungkin, buktinya sekarang dia sudah mengoleksi delapan kekasih layaknya mengoleksi perangko. Naruto mengingat janjinya pada Kiba dan Sasuke, kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak berjanji kepada kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu, mungkin saja dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menarik perhatian gadis bernama Hinata itu, dan tentu saja kata menyerah tidak akan pernah ada di dalam kamus seorang Naruto. Pantang baginya untuk menarik janji yang sudah terlanjur diucapkannya.

"Hinata..." Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang masih saja tersendat, mencoba memanggil gadis itu yang berjalan tanpa beban. Sialan, jalannya cepat sekali, bagaimana jika Hinata berlari?

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak dipedulikan oleh Hinata.

"Oy Hinata! Astaga Hinata, dengarkan aku, aku ingin bicara!" Suara Naruto terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang tersedak bola basket. Sukses! Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-Apa? 5 detik," jawab Hinata singkat, tanpa memandang Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tunggu kau di kantin saat makan siang." Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman yang selalu di keluarkannya saat menggoda gadis-gadis layaknya pria hidung belang. Hinata kembali berjalan tanpa mengindahkan pernyataan Naruto.

"Hinata! Kau mau tidak?" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Gadis ini.. Gadis ini mengapa sebegini dinginnya?

"A-Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku harus makan bersamamu." Bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak memaksa. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian memasuki kelasnya.

Ternyata Naruto benar-benar menepati omongannya, dia menghampiri Hinata dimeja kantin yang selalu di pilih Hinata.

"Hey, sudah lama?" Naruto meletakkan makanannya sementara Hinata hanya diam sambil meminum es kelapanya. Naruto heran saat melihat bungkusan tablet putih diatas meja Hinata. "Tablet apa ini?" sahut Naruto sambil mengambil tablet putih itu dan mengamati bentuknya.

"A-Aspirin." Hinata mengambil atau bisa di katakan merampas obat kanker yang dialibikan sebagai aspirin dari genggaman Naruto, meletakan satu butir aspirin di telapak tangan dan hendak memasukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Oy Hinata, kau mau mati? Habis minum air kelapa itu tidak boleh minum obat." Naruto menarik dengan paksa tangan Hinata kemudian membuang obat itu. Hinata benar-benar gadis gila.

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke dan Kiba yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Sudah berhasil eh?" Kiba mengeluarkan senyuman mengejek khasnya saat Naruto sudah duduk di meja mereka.

"Hinata benar-benar gadis yang aneh." Jawaban Naruto sontak membuat kedua temannya itu tertawa. Seorang Naruto dibuat seperti orang merana oleh gadis pendiam itu? Yang benar saja!

"Ku bilang juga apa? Waktumu tinggal 28 hari lagi, Naruto!" Sasuke mengingatkan janji Naruto kepada mereka berdua tempo hari.

"Ya-ya. Aku tahu." Naruto sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, apa dia bisa?

Hinata mendengar suara bentakan tajam dari arah ruang keluarga rumahnya. Dia memang tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini, sehingga dia bisa pulang lebih awal dan terhindar dari makhluk bernama Naruto. Hinata mengendap-ngendap mencoba menguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Ternyata orang yang sedang bertengkar itu adalah Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.

"― tapi ayah, apakah penyakit Hinata sama sekali tidak penting untuk ayah?" Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi kekecewaan menguar dari wajah kakaknya.

"Sangat penting Neji, tapi Hanabi juga darah dagingku."

Ternyata yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah dia dan adik bungsunya―Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Aku tahu ayah. Apakah Hinata harus menghentikan terapinya?" Nada bicara Neji sudah mulai melembut.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Demi Tuhan, keadaan ini membuatku menjadi serba salah. Hanabi harus menjalani operasi usus buntu besok, sementara Hinata juga harus menjalankan kemoterapi untuk kankernya. Uangku sudah habis Neji, aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Dia rela. Dia rela menunda kemoterapinya atau bahkan tidak menjalani kemoterapi yang menyakitkan itu sama sekali, asalkan Hanabi sembuh. Hinata sadar bisnis keluarganya sudah diambang kehancuran, wajar saja ayahnya tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya kemoterapinya dan operasi Hanabi yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Hinata merasakan pening di kepalanya. Kanker otak ini selalu menyiksanya setiap detik. Dia memang tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan kepada ayahnya, adiknya serta kakaknya. Dia hanya tidak suka dikasihani.

Hinata meninggalkan kedua orang yang sangat penting di hidupnya itu berdebat. Biarkan saja mereka yang memutuskan, bagaimana baiknya, tapi Hinata lebih memilih Hanabi yang harus sembuh, toh Hinata juga akan mati akhirnya. Penderita kanker memiliki persentase kemungkinan yang sangat kecil untuk sembuh, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk sembuh kan?

Jemarinya memencet tombol ponselnya.

"H-Halo Kabuto, kau bilang kemarin ada barang penghilang rasa sakit, benarkah?"

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Hinata menjawab setelah memastikan bahwa orang yang di teleponnya itu mempunyai barang yang di pesannya. Mengambil sedikit uang dia bergegas pergi. Syukurlah, pada saat dia pergi, rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

.

.

"Mana barangnya?" ujar Hinata kepada pria berambut agak ungu dihadapannya.

"Haha, kita bersenang-senang sebentar dulu Hinata." Pria itu melemmparkan seringaian mesum ke arah Hinata. Kurang ajar, umpat Hinata dalam hati. Sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menusuk.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Kabuto."

"Hmm Baiklah. Ini barangnya, ini adalah alkoloida yang merupakan hasil ekstraksi serta isolasi opium dengan zat kimia tertentu untuk penghilang rasa sakit." Hinata tersenyum saat menerima sebuah barang dari pria berkacamata itu, dia memberikan sebuah amplop tebal berisi uang sebagai upah atas barang itu.

"Terimakasih." Hinata meninggalkan pria itu sambil membawa barang itu. Barang itu akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, sehingga ayahnya akan percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan Hanabi akan sembuh.

Sementara pria bernama itu hanya mengeluarkan seringaian licik.

Setelah mengonsumsi barang―yang sama sekali tidak Hinata ketahui namanya― itu, barang itu langsung bekerja pada sistem syaraf pusat Hinata, dan rasa sakit itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Terimakasih, Kami-sama, ujar Hinata dalam hati, dan larut dalam euforia.

.

.

.

**3 November 2011**

Naruto kembali menjemput Hinata di rumahnya, dan sepertinya kali ini tidak ada penolakan yang berarti dari Hinata. Hinata masih membaca buku bersampul hitam yang sepertinya adalah buku favoritnya.

"Hinata itu buku apa?" Naruto memang masih penasaran dengan buku itu. Dimanapun Hinata berada buku itu selalu menemani.

"Kanker."

"A-Apa?" Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto mengalami gagap mendadak. Apa hubungannya Hinata dan kanker?

"Hanya buku bacaan." Hinata kembali menjawab dingin. Andaikan, Naruto punya cara untuk bisa meluluhkan Hinata yang sedingin es di kutub utara itu, pasti akan menyenangkan. Wajahnya yang cantik, rambut ungu, dan mata lavender itu, sangat menawan. Sepertinya sifat playboy Naruto akan sangat sulit di hilangkan, tapi percayalah, Naruto bersedia melepaskan pacar-pacarnya andai saja itu bisa membuat Hinata bersikap ramah kepadanya.

Seperti kemarin, Hinata berjalan mendahului Naruto yang sepertinya masih sibuk mengotak atik mobilnya. Berbagai pasang mata dan komentar pedas tertuju kearah gadis itu.

"Gadis aneh! Beraninya menggoda, Naruto!"

"Dasar pecandu Narkoba!"

"Cih, ku dengar dari Kabuto dia membeli morfin darinya."

'Kabuto bangsat, berani-beraninya dia membocorkan rahasia ini' ujar Hinata dalam hati, Hinata hanya diam seperti biasa. Dia lupa memberi tahu kepada Kabuto untuk tutup mulut, dan dia juga baru tahu nama obat yang dia beli dan dia konsumsi kemarin bernama _Morfin. _Hinata menyadari kebodohannya, Kabuto memang terkenal sebagai ember bocor di kampusnya. Sudah banyak rahasia mahasiswa di kampusnya terbongkar karena mulutnya yang bocor.

"Kampus kita adalah kampus favorit, sangat tidak etis jika ada pecandu narkoba disini!" teriakan lantang dari seorang gadis berambut merah membuat Hinata menatap tajam. Apabila tatapan itu dapat mengeluarkan sinar pembunuh, maka gadis berambut merah itu pasti sudah mati.

"Setuju!" teriakan menggema keluar dari segerombolan orang yang sudah melingkari Hinata. Berbagai benda terlempar ke arahnya. Entah itu bungkusan makanan, botol bekas, bahkan sisa makanan. Hinata hanya berjongkok dan menunduk, sungguh dia di perlakukan seperti seonggok sampah yang tak berharga, dia hanya menangis. Apa seorang Hinata yang selalu menyatakan dirinya adalah wanita tegar menangis? yang benar saja. Hinata merasakan ada tangan kekar yang melindunginya.

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

Sejak kapan dia ada di sampingnya? Hinata bisa melihat rambut Naruto yang dikotori oleh kulit kacang.

"Kalau kalian ingin menyakiti gadis ini, kalian berurusan denganku." Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat aksi lemparan itu berhenti, dan orang-orang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hinata yakin, beberapa gadis-gadis yang melemparnya dengan sampah itu adalah kekasih Naruto. Tapi, kenapa Naruto membela dia didepan kekasih-kekasihnya. Naruto memang selalu melakukan selingkuh secara terang-terangan di depan pacar-pacarnya tapi gadis-gadis yang telah dikhinati Naruto selalu bersikap biasa. Mungkin karena pengaruh uang mereka tidak berani menentang Naruto. Gadis-gadis itu pasti hanya cinta pada uang, bukan pada Naruto. Hinata memang sudah lama memperhatikan tingkah Naruto, dan sifat playboy Naruto.

"M-mengapa kau melindungiku?"

"Hanya ingin." Naruto tersenyum sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau berniat menjadikanku kekasihmu, simpan saja niat busukmu itu." Hinata berniat meninggalkan Naruto tapi sayang lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Hey, itu kata-kata terpanjang yang kudengar darimu." Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya, "Kau percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan menjawab dengan yakin, membuat Hinata ingin terjungkal karena menahan malu. Yah, memang mendekati Hinata harus dimulai dari tahap pertemanan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu tahapan yang lebih serius. Naruto bisa melihat raut kaget dari wajah Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pernyataan gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum manis. Sepertinya semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah setelah ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai! Hai! Hai! Apakah ada yang menunggu fic ini? :D semoga saja masih ada. Maaf ya kalo kelamaan update. Sumpah ane sibuk #digaplok. Bales review dulu yooo :

**Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki-san : aku akan tanggung jawab rosalinda #gaknyambung. iyaaaa sudah aku perlama. Hehoheho udah diupdate nih. Review lagi yaaaa :D**

** -san : udah update loh ini :D**

**-Azu-nyan : hehehe gomen yaaa :D udah update nih. Masih singkat ga? Hehehehe**

**-NamikazeNoah-san: sudaaaaah lanjut :D**

**-ArisaKinosita0-san: hehe makasih :) sudah lanjut nih :D**

**-Diana chan-san : waaaah masih penasaran ga dengan chapter ini? Hehehe**

**-Cuilan Bakpao :hmm sepertinyaa hehehe cui kemana ajaaa? Kenapa ga pernah nongol di review fic citraa? Biasanya cui selalu review sampai bosen citranya #digaplok hehehe :D**

**-arakida-san: hehe sudah lanjut nih:) hmm kita liat saja nanti ya hehe :p**

**-Monyet dufan: udah diupdate nih monyet dufan. Jgan marah ya heheohe:p**

**-azu-nyan : udaaaa di update :p**

okeeee akhir kata, see you di chapter 3 yaaaaa :) *dadahdadah*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya akan tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei xD

.

.

.

.

'Kudengar Namikaze Naruto melindungi gadis aneh itu. Cih, yang benar saja'

'Hey aneh! Dengar ya, sampai kapanpun kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto'

'Seharusnya kau berkaca siapa dirimu, apa perlu aku membelikan kaca untukmu?'

Hinata mengacuhkan suara-suara yang terus berdenging ditelinganya.

'Mereka hanya iri kepadamu, Hinata. Hanya iri'

.

.

.

**4 November 2011**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ya, selain karena hubungannya dengan Hinata mulai membaik, Hinata juga mulai terbuka dengannya. Naruto menyukai senyum Hinata. Senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun terpesona, tanpa terkecuali playboy seperti Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto menjemput Hinata dirumahnya dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menolak. Hinata malah mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya. Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Hinata masih berdiri disamping mobil Naruto, melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut, ia sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu mobil mewah itu.

"Eh? Tidak.. Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo masuk!" Naruto kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata dengan senang masuk dan duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang memegang alih kemudi. Naruto memandang sejenak kearah Hinata. Cantik, hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana Hinata sekarang. Dengan rambut berwarna raven panjang, wajah yang putih mulus, mata lavender yang meneduhkan jiwa, dan yang penting senyuman yang sangat langka. Oh, sepertinya sifat playboy Naruto sedang kambuh hari ini.

"Ke-kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Hinata merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia dipandang oleh seorang pria sedekat ini.

"Tidak, kau sekarang sudah lebih banyak bicara." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah kita teman?" Naruto adalah teman Hinata. Hinata yakin Naruto tidak akan menyakiti dirinya seperti orang-orang yang selalu menghinanya.

"Tentu saja." Naruto kembali fokus mengendalikan mobil mewahnya menuju ke kampus. Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Sial, mengapa disaat seperti ini penyakitnya kambuh sih? Apa karena dia tidak melakukan terapi? Hinata memegang kepalanya yang semakin pening, dia butuh obat itu, dia butuh morfin untuk pengendali rasa sakitnya. Secepat kilat Hinata mengeluarkan isi tasnya, dia harus menghentikan rasa sakit itu secepatnya. Hinata mengacuhkan pandangan curiga dari Naruto, dia sampai lupa jika Naruto ada disampingnya menatapnya curiga. Ah dapat! Hinata mengeluarkan obat itu dari bungkusnya dan hendak menyantapnya, tapi sayang pergerakan tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Obat apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aspirin."

"Aku tidak percaya." Naruto kemudian mengambil paksa obatnya, Hinata merasakan kepalanya semakin pening sepertinya Hinata sudah ketergantungan dengan obat itu. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Sial, Naruto sialan, mengapa harus menghalanginya sih?

"Katakan Hinata!" Teriakan Naruto kembali diacuhkan oleh Hinata, karena kesal Naruto kemudian menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikan dengan paksa, "Jawab Hinata, kita teman!"

"Morfin!" Hinata menjawab ketus dan merampas obatnya dari tangan Naruto. Tangan mungilnya memasukan obat itu kedalam mulutnya. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata tidak percaya, morfin. Berarti gosip yang mengatakan Hinata pecandu narkoba itu benar.

"Itu narkoba! Sekali kau menggunakannya kau akan terjerat selamanya."

"Apa pedulimu?" Hinata menjawab ketus pernyataan Naruto, dan Naruto kembali menatap Hinata heran. Apakah Hinata ini punya kepribadian ganda?

"Hinata, aku mohon. Jangan menggunakan obat itu lagi ya." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tulus, entah mengapa Naruto bisa bersikap perhatian begini. Biasanya Naruto akan mengacuhkan gadis-gadis yang telah berhasil didapatnya. Ada sesuatu dari diri Hinata yang membuat Naruto begitu mengaguminya.

Hinata menarik nafasnya, sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang masih mencoba merayunya. Kali ini bukan merayu untuk menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya namun untuk menghentikan Hinata untuk mengkonsumsi obat haram itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Hinata berencana akan menceritakannya ke Naruto. Menceritakan semuanya karena Hinata percaya Naruto, sangat percaya.

"Mengapa?" Sudah Hinata duga Naruto akan bertanya dan mendesaknya untuk berkata yang sejujurnya.

"A-ano, aku akan sakit tanpa itu." Hinata menunduk, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata? Ucapanmu itu terlalu bertele-tele, aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kemudian kembali menghidupkan mobil mewahnya.

"Aku sakit kanker otak, aku butuh obat itu untuk menahan rasa sakitnya." Tahan Hinata, kau bukan wanita lemah yang menangis didepan seorang pria.

"A-Apa?" Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya, "Tapi kau bisa berobat kan Hinata? kau tidak perlu menggunakan narkoba seperti itu. Itu dilarang agama." Naruto menasehati Hinata ala ustad yang sering ditonton Ibunya di rumah.

"Kau tidak mengerti keadaanku, Naruto." Hinata mengambil nafas sejenak, "Perusahaan ayahku sudah diambang kehancuran. Mobil dan semua benda berharga sudah kami jual, kami sudah tidak mempunyai uang, disaat seperti ini adikku sakit usus buntu, dan harus di operasi secepatnya, ayahku menggunakan uang terakhir dari hasil penjualan mobil untuk membiayai operasi adikku. Ayahku bingung, disatu sisi adikku harus operasi, dan disatu sisi menurut saran dokter aku harus menjalankan terapi," Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak, dan menatap Naruto yang sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya, "Sebagai seorang kakak, aku harus melindungi adikku, bukan? Untuk itulah, aku memutuskan tidak melakukan terapi. Setiap pilihan pasti ada konsekuensinya, kan? Konsekuensi yang harus aku hadapi karena tidak melakukan terapi itu adalah penyakitku akan sering kambuh, dan barusan kau sudah melihatnya. Rasanya menyakitkan, Naruto, untuk itulah aku butuh morfin, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit." Hinata masih mencoba menahan tangisnya. _Kami_-_sama_, Naruto kembali harus kagum dengan sosok Hinata. Naruto mengerti sekarang mengapa Hinata menjadi pendiam dan aneh, itu karena penyakitnya. Dibalik sifatnya yang aneh dan pendiam, Hinata adalah sosok wanita dan kakak perempuan yang sangat baik.

"Apa kau tidak ingin sembuh, Hinata?"

"Kebanyakan penyakit kanker akan berujung kematian." Hinata merasa pandangan matanya sedikit buram, air mata tergenang di mata lavendernya, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin menangis di depan Naruto.

"Kau pasti sembuh, Hinata. Menangislah." Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata di dalam dekapannya dan menangis dipelukan Naruto. Naruto seakan tidak peduli bajunya basah oleh air mata, dengan lembut pria berambut pirang itu mengelus punggung gadis ringkih itu, "Aku akan membantu pengobatanmu sampai kau sembuh. Aku juga akan membantu keluargamu." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto tajam. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto." Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin di cap gadis matre yang gemar meminta uang kepada pria kaya.

"Hey, bukankah kita teman?" Kata-kata dan senyuman tulus Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku.

'Naruto, mengapa kau harus membantuku?'

'Naruto, mengapa kau mendekatiku?' Pertanyaan itu ingin Hinata tanyakan ke pria berambut blonde itu, namun ia tahan. Biarkan saja waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kankernya. Sejak sakit kanker Hinata belum pernah melakukan terapi sesuai saran dokter, bahkan letak kanker di kepalanya saja dia tidak tahu, karena keterbatasan biaya. Dulu, Hinata memeriksakan sakitnya sendiri dengan mengumpulkan uang jajannya. Hinata merasa dunia akan runtuh saat dokter memvonisnya kanker otak, dan semenjak itulah Hinata menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Hinata melawan penyakitnya sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Apabila dia muntah, dia membersihkan muntahannya sendiri, semuanya serba sendiri. Hinata memang tidak suka terlihat lemah dan dikasihani. Ayahnya dan kakaknya berjanji untuk mencarikan uang yang akan digunakan untuk pengobatan Hinata, namun Hinata mencegah hal itu. Hinata mengatakan sel kankernya sudah tidak berkembang. Hinata berbohong, demi adik dan keluarganya walaupun ia sadar, sel kanker tidak akan pernah diam. Hiashi dan Neji tersenyum senang ketika Hinata mengatakan dia tidak merasa sakit, bukankah lebih baik seperti itu, keluarganya tersenyum senang dan bahagia.

"Kau akan diperiksa oleh dokter favorit keluargaku." Cengiran khas Naruto hanya dibalas senyuman singkat oleh Hinata, "Maaf ya Hinata, kita harus bolos sekarang."

"Ya, tak masalah."

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menemui dokter bernama Tsunade.

"Nenek Tsunadeee!" Teriakan Naruto dihadiahi bogem mentah dari dokter bernama Tsunade.

"Aku belum nenek-nenek. Ada apa kemari?" Tsunade kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Ini kekasih keberapamu, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Heh, dia temanku tau!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, pasti Tsunade mengetahui hobi Naruto yang gemar gonta ganti pasangan dari ibunya, "Dia sakit kanker otak, apa bisa kau periksa sekarang?" suara Naruto mendadak serius.

"Apa kau sudah pernah diperiksa sebelumnya, Nona?"

"Ya."

"Kapan kalau aku boleh mengetahuinya? Pengobatan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Serentetan pertanyaan itu ditanyakan Tsunade tanpa jeda.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa." Hinata bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Tsunade.

"Apa? Kau tahu kan perkembangan sel kanker itu sangat cepat. Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melakukan _scan, _untuk mengetahui dimana letak tumor di otakmu." Tsunade menunjukan alat yang akan digunakan, Hinata melakukan pemeriksaan MRI (_Magnetic_ _Resonance_ _Imaging_) . Pemeriksaan MRI merupakan salah satu bentuk pemeriksaan radiologi yang menggunakan prinsip magnetisasi. Medan magnet digunakan untuk proses magnetisasi komponen ion hidrogen dari kandungan air di tubuh. MRI dapat menggambarkan dengan sangat jelas dan kontras berbagai bagian organ tubuh. Hinata melepaskan semua aksesoris berbahan logam yang digunakannya. Waktu yang diperlukan berkisar 30-45 menit dan Naruto dengan sabar menunggu Hinata menjalani pemeriksaan.

"Hinata, berdasarkan tempat terjadinya tumor otak hingga menjadi kanker otak dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu tumor supratentorial yaitu tumor di atas tentorium atau pada otak besar, dan tumor infratentorial yaitu tumor yang ada di bawah tentorium, yakni otak kecil dan batang otak-" Tsunade menjelaskan dengan tatapan serius.

"Nenek, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti!" Naruto memotong ucapan Tsunade sehingga kepalanya dihadiahi jitakan.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Playboy!" Ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, julukan yang sangat buruk berhasil melekat pada dirinya, "Jenis tumor otak yang paling parah salah satunya,"_Neuroblastoma"_. Kalau tumor ini letaknya di otak besar mungkin gejala yang timbul lambat, tapi, jika tumor ini terletak di otak kecil, maka gejalanya akan cepat terlihat." Naruto hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan pernyataan Tsunade, "Kita berdoa saja, Hinata. Tumormu ada di otak besar, atau mungkin menghilang. Ini baru bisa dipastikan jika hasil MRI sudah keluar, kau bisa mengambilnya disini 3 hari lagi." Tsunade kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan dan menyodorkan kearah Hinata, "Ini obat untuk memperlambat sel kanker, tapi tidak untuk menghilangkan." Ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, dokter Tsunade_." _Hinata memasukan obat-obatan itu kedalam tasnya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, mereka kemudian menuju ke kampus.

"Naruto, tolong jangan memberitahu siapapun mengenai penyakitku."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku berjanji." Naruto membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata lupa, dia ada kelas siang ini. Sementara Naruto, menggaruk-garuk kepala melihat kelakuan Hinata, "Dia selalu mengacuhkanku. Memangnya aku kurang ganteng apa." Ujar Naruto kemudian menuju ke kantin, disana sudah ada teman-temannya dan Shion, pacar keenam sekaligus pacar favoritnya sudah menunggu.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Naruto sedang kebingungan mencari mereka di kantin yang penuh sesak.

"Yo Kiba." Naruto mendekati mereka, kemudian langsung duduk disamping pacar keenamnya.

"Honey, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Shion dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku kesiangan," Naruto berkilah. Kiba dan Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui alasan Naruto terlambat hanya tertawa.

"Hah, aku sudah harus masuk kelas, padahal aku merindukanmu." Shion kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, masuklah." Naruto menjawab ucapan Shion dengan dingin, membuat Shion sedikit tersentak, kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah memastikan Shion pergi dari kantin, Kiba memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Kiba menyesap aroma cappucino hangat miliknya, "mengapa sedingin itu, bukankah Shion itu pacar tersayangmu?" sambung Kiba sambil menatap tajam temannya yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku? Dingin? Aku bukan Sasuke." Mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke mendelik tajam. Kemudian melempar Naruto dengan tusuk gigi yang ada di meja mereka.

"Jangan sebut namaku." Sasuke menjawab sambil mengotak atik handphone barunya, seakan tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang sudah seenaknya mengambil makanannya.

"Aku serius, Naruto. Biasanya kau akan bertingkah berlebihan, seperti mencium dan memeluk Shion seperti seribu tahun tidak bertemu." Jawaban Kiba membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

"Begitukah?" Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tidak berbobot dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana taruhan itu masih berlaku kan?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mengotak atik handphonenya kemudian berganti menatap Naruto dengan tatapan licik.

"Khe, tentu saja. Namikaze Naruto tidak akan pernah mencabut ucapannya."

"Baguslah. Aku pikir kau lupa." Sasuke memasukan sebuah kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan anggun, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si aneh itu?" sambung Sasuke lagi sambil tetap mengunyah.

"Dia punya nama, Sasuke." Sasuke tertawa nyaring mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia bahkan lupa dengan imagenya sebagai cowok terdingin di kampus.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kau memperdulikan nama? Kau bahkan selalu mengetahui nama gadis setelah jadian." Sasuke menatap takjub kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Baru beberapa hari kau sudah berubah drastis." Kiba juga menatap Naruto takjub, Naruto yang dipandangi secara intens merasa tidak nyaman, sialan, dia seperti pejahat yang mencuri berpuluh-puluh ayam saja.

"Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku kan hanya mendekati dia kan hanya karena taruhan kita. Setelah 30 hari, dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya, aku akan meninggalkannya. Puas?" Naruto memang mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi jika berhadapan dengan Kiba dan Sasuke. Naruto sangat menyukai apabila kedua sahabatnya ini memujinya. Apabila sahabatnya memuji kecantikan seorang gadis, maka Naruto akan berusaha mendapatkan gadis itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Baguslah, sebagai sahabat aku tidak ingin kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis aneh dan pecandu narkoba seperti dia." Naruto menatap Kiba tajam, hey jatuh cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada kata cinta untuk gadis aneh macam dia." Naruto terlihat seperti orang munafik sekarang. Didepan Hinata dia begitu baik, sementara dibelakang Hinata, dia menjelek-jelekannya seperti saat ini, hanya karena gengsi. Bukankah terkadang isi hati berbanding terbalik dengan realita?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haloooo xD apakah masih ada yang menunggu fic ini? :p Jadi di cerita ini, Naruto itu orangnya gengsian dan selalu ingin terlihat menonjol dibandingkan temannya. Dia sangat senang kalau Kiba memuji dia, apalagi Sasuke? Beuh, senangnya bukan main wkwk. Dichapter ini, Naruto sudah kagum dengan sosok Hinata, dan dari rasa kagum bisa beralih jadi cinta bukan? Tapi karena sahabatnya itu menganggap Hinata gadis aneh, makanya Naruto bersikap seolah-olah dia sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyukai Hinata. Ya sudah, sekian dulu cuap-cuap chapter 3 nya mihihi.

See you di next chapter ya.

Balas review dulu.

**Sora-san: **Makasiii sudah suka :3 ini udah update lho chapter 3 nya :)

**ArisaKinoshita-san: **Makasiiih :D hehehe ini sudah lanjut :)

**Lala-san: **wkwkwkwk sama dong kayak saya, suka molor kalau penyuluhan heheh udah update nih. Terimakasih sudah baca :D

**Paris-san: **wehehehe emang rencananya entar Naruto bakalan bantu Hinata :D

**NamikazeNoah-san: **Ah, belum tau endingnya nih hehehe doain aja, happy ending yaaa xD

**Hinatalover-san: **mirip Sasuke ya? Gomen ne xD hihi udah update nih :D

** -san: ** sudah update xD

**fathiyah-san: **hai! Salam kenal :D makasih.. ini sudah update loh xD

**NaruGankster-san: **iya morfin Narkoba dek.. Hoho. Aspirin itu obat penahan/penghilang rasa sakit :D makasih sudah suka yaa dek..

**Huhu-san** : sudah xD

**Ara-chi -san : **wkwk sudah update nih *ikutan ngesot*

**Azu-nyan: **hehehehe makasih. Udah lanjut nih xD

**Siti-san: **sudaaah update xD

**Kyoswiztara: **Haaiiii :D ini sudah update loh. Makasih :D

**Ika-san :** mihihi sudah update. Makasih ya :D

hehe terimakasih buat yang udah review dan baca. Kiss reader dan reviewer satu-satu :D

see you di chapter 4.


End file.
